In a TSV (Through-Silicon Via) process, a filter film forming process or the like, processing steps of polishing a silicon substrate, then laminating the silicon substrate to a glass substrate using a resin. In this case, various steps, such as a forming step, a Plasma Vapor Deposition process step, or a plasma Chemical Vapor Deposition step, require the substrate to be attracted to an ESC (Electro Static Chuck) within a process tool. The ESC enables temperature control and prevents displacement of a wafer during processing. When using an ESC, the substrate material should have a relatively low resistance and yet be capable of holding a charge supplied to the surface in contact with the ESC. This can be achieved by laminating a conductive sheet to a glass substrate which is laminated to the semiconductor wafer. Since the conductive sheet is laminated to the glass substrate using an adhesive resin, the conductive sheet will often become twisted or distorted during chucking. It may also be necessary to peel off the conductive sheet and resin before performing certain wet processing steps. These substrate mounting and detaching steps become extra processing steps or impose various limitations on further processing of the substrate.